Infinity Enterprises
Infinity Enterprises Infinity Enterprises is a diversified, primarily entertainment based corporation founded in 18 ABY by Sadim Gnik, Lord of The Wheel concurrent with his takeover of the station. Infinity Enterprises is divided into four subsidiary companies: the Academy of Infinity, the Galactic Entertainment Consortium, the Infinity Security Force, and Progenitor Medical. Infinity Enterprises is primarily based out of The Wheel but it has interests all over the galaxy. The corporation employees a diverse range of employees representing many species including Human, Rodian, Chiss, Bith, and several varieties of Near Human species. The chief executive position at Infinity Enterprises is entitled Lord of The Wheel, this position also serves as leader of The Wheel and is currently held by Sadim Gnik. After the Lord of The Wheel comes Guardian of The Wheel, who is the titular chief of the Infinity Security Force, this position also serves as the second-in-command for both Infinity Enterprises and The Wheel itself, it is currently held by an enigmatic warrior known as 'Indigo'. Below these comes the position of Star-Admiral, which in addition to serving as the number three position of Infinity Enterprises it also the number two position of the Infinity Security Force, and the titular commander of Infinity Star Fleet, the position is currently vacant. Coming after these positions is Majordomo who is in charge of the household of the Lord of The Wheel as well as being the fourth-in-command of Infinity Enterprises, this position is also currently vacant. The remaining positions in Infinity Enterprises itself include diplomatic representatives of the company, strategic planners, protocol officers, and administrative assistants. Personnel * Lord of The Wheel - Sadim Gnik * Guardian of The Wheel - Indigo * Strategic Planner - Ambani Ranks * IE-7 Envoy * IE-10 Aide-de-Camp * IE-13 Consul * IE-15 Strategist * IE-18 Ambassador * IE-19 Emissary * IE-20 Majordomo * IE-21 Star Admiral * IE-22 Guardian of The Wheel * IE-23 Lord of The Wheel Ships * Matrix (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Pazaak (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Gladius (Lantillian Short Hauler) * Progenitor (Lantillian Short Hauler) Character Needs * Star Admiral * Majordomo * Diplomatic Emissaries * Strategic Planners * Planning Droids * Protocol Officers * Aides The Academy of Infinity Lord Sadim began his career an instructor of Linguistics and Stellar Cartography at the Imperial Academy of Arts and Sciences on Coruscant. In spite of the fact that he was unimpressed by the calibre of his students from his academy days, his interest in linguistics, stellar cartography, as well as history and archaeology has remained strong in spite of it often being tangential to the careers he finds himself in more recently in life. To that end the Academy of Infinity is his outlet to promote culture and education. The main vehicle of the Academy is the newly form University of Besh Gorgon located in the Alderaan Arc on The Wheel, it is being promoted as being a first rate Academy of Arts and Sciences in the making, but free of the political affiliations that tend to stifle the academy freedom of faculty and students alike. Another vehicle of the Academy is the Matrix Foundation. The Matrix Foundation promotes the preservation of the cultural legacy of galactic civilisation in all its forms and it operates a museum in the Executive Tower on The Wheel. The museum specialises in collecting in artefacts from the era of the Jedi Civil War, the time in history that most fascinates Lord Sadim; it also contains a sizeable holo-art collection. Also included in the Academy is the Thalia Theatre in the Alderaan Arc which is ostensibly under the ownership of Veero Atta, Commissioner of the Galactic Gladiator Federation, but for all intents and purposes an asset of the Academy. The Deralian Relief Fund also receives some logistical support from the Academy but it is an independently operating entity. Faculty * Professor Ambani, Xenoarchaelogy Ranks * AI-1 Freshman Student * AI-2 Sophomore Student * AI-3 Junior Student * AI-4 Senior Student * AI-5 Graduate Student * AI-6 Postgraduate Student * AI-7 Instructor * AI-8 Lecturer * AI-9 Senior Lecturer * AI-10 Reader * AI-11 Senior Reader * AI-12 Research Associate * AI-13 Assistant Professor * AI-14 Associate Professor * AI-15 Professor * AI-16 Distinguished Professor * AI-17 Assistant Dean * AI-18 Associate Dean * AI-19 Dean * AI-20 Rector * AI-21 Chancellor * AI-22 Governor * AI-23 Lord of The Wheel Character Needs * Director of the Thalia Theatre * Curator of the Matrix Foundation * Deans * Professors * Students * Support Staff The Galactic Entertainment Consortium Having gained galactic prominence as Chairman of the Galactic Swoop League, the Galactic Entertainment Consortium is Lord Sadim’s effort to expand into providing as many forms of entertainment to the galaxy possible. In addition to the Galactic Swoop League, the GEC has launched two new sporting endeavours, the Galactic Gladiator Federation and the Pan-Galactic Marksmanship Association. To account for the new sporting leagues Swoop Illustrated was renamed Entertainment Illustrated ahead of its third issue. In addition to the sporting leagues, the GEC owns, the Castle Lands Zoo, the Grand Casino, and the Wind Mountain Park. The station’s swoop arena, The Flower Goddess’ Dawn Spell, and the gladiator arena, the Coliseum of Gladius, ostensibly owned by Veero Atta are also operated by the GEC. The idea of a Galactic Entertainment Consortium was not a new idea, but rather one built out of the hope of many entertainment producers who felt and organisation that brought multiple efforts in entertainment under one roof could more effectively utilise the resource available for entertainment in the galaxy. The GEC benefits from only needing to field one Board of Directors. They benefit from sponsors getting more advertising space and being able to pool together larger sponsorship totals. Entertainment Illustrated benefits from being able to report on a full range of events and thus being able to provide sufficient work to keep more journalists employed while not overwhelming the fans with a needless degree of detail. Having multiple forms of entertainment unified together as one corporation allow the Galactic Entertainment Consortium to be able to host fetes around the galaxy with minimal need of securing outside support. By being a unified subsidiary of Infinity Enterprises the GEC is able to benefit from collaboration with its other subsidiaries such as the Infinity Security Force and Progenitor Medical, with the flagships of each corporation forming a fete fleet and maximising the consortium’s ability to run events in a number of settings. The Galactic Entertainment Consortium’s Board of Directors is a diverse group of beings meant to represent all key figures in galactic entertainment both those who directly for the GEC and those that don’t. The aim of constructing the board such as it is, is to maximise the promotion of entertainment in the galaxy as ensuring as much cooperation between the organs of entertainment as possible. The board does not seek to stifle the individual efforts and freedom of any of its members but rather looks to provide support to them in a way that doesn’t undermine the efforts of other members or the GEC itself. It is hoped by Lord Sadim that greater coordination between the important entertainment producers in the galaxy will provide benefits to all. The Board of Directors is lead by the Governor of the Galactic Entertainment Consortium; a role currently filled by Sadim Gnik, the Lord of The Wheel. Below him are the Commissioners of each form of organised entertainment promoted by the GEC. Next come Managing Directors, they are members of the board who businesses that are viewed as being important entertainment partners while not being part of the GEC themselves. Lastly come the regular Directors, they may represent any number of different figures key in galactic entertainment such as consistent corporate sponsors and frequent contest and tournament promoters. Those who sponsor the Galactic Entertainment Consortium are able to see their advertisements not only at all the events put on by the GEC but also prominently featured in Entertainment Illustrated. In addition to corporate advertisements, Entertainment Illustrated features stories about past events and future events, both those held by the GEC and those not. The magazine also features articles and pictorial spreads of past and present game champions and sports stars as well as technical articles concerning props, vehicles, and weapons used in entertainment. Issues of Entertainment Illustrated are published between GEC sponsored fetes, with the aim being that the magazine will help serve as a bridge between fetes. The fetes occur a little over a month apart and include the events associates with the various sports of the GEC, along with activities hosted by other GEC board members. The fetes occur on a different planet or station each time and are often scheduled to coincide with a local holiday or celebration. OOC Notes of the Board of Directors The purpose of the Board of Directors is to basically get together everyone who has any significant role in galactic entertainment. By working together we can coordinate event schedules to maximise entertainment offerings on the game while minimising conflicts. Ideally this should put us in a position to use our resources to support each others events. This is not meant to interfere with anyone’s sovereignty over their own events; membership in the board does not hand over control of anything to anyone else. Hopefully all members of the board will be able to make some contributions to Entertainment Illustrated though this is not required. It is also hoped that for those events that require the use of a judge operated with a specific set of rules that each member of the board can work to become qualified in those rules though again this is not required. Board of Directors * Governor of the Galactic Entertainment Consortium – Sadim Gnik * Commissioner of the Galactic Gladiator Federation – Veero Atta * Commissioner of the Galactic Swoop League – Sadim Gnik * Commissioner of the Pan-Galactic Marksmanship Association - Ironkini'shar'nurodo * Managing Director - Tiaba Solusar * Director - Tormen Bre'Vado * Director - Zorbo the Hutt Facilities * Beaubos Calhoun Memorial Raceway, Ord Mantell * Vratixan Raceway, Thyferra - Owned by Zorbo the Hutt * Flower Goddess' Dawn Spell, The Wheel - Owned by the GEC Fetes * Swoop Season Opener - The Wheel * Festival of Miracles - Thyferra * Bright Jewel Jubilee - Ord Mantell Ranks * GEC 18 Administrator * GEC 19 Director * GEC 20 Managing Director * GEC 21 Commissioner * GEC 22 Governor * GEC 23 Lord of The Wheel Sponsors * Kuat Drive Yards-Sienar Fleet Systems * Zorbo the Hutt Character Needs * Manager of the Coliseum of Gladius * Manager of the Flower Goddess’ Dawn Spell * Manager of the Grand Casino * Administrator of the Castle Lands Zoo * Administrator of the Wind Mountain Park * Gladiator Arena Owners * Swoop Track Owners * Gladiators * Marksman * Swoop Racers * Reporters * Dancers * Musicians * Bartenders The Infinity Security Force The Infinity Security Force is the organisation tasked with defend The Wheel. In this sense they are simply a renamed outgrowth of the Wheel Security Force who had performed that function under previous station administrators for as long as can be remembered, in fact many members of The Wheel Security Force who hired to provide foundation of the Infinity Security Force. Unlike its predecessor organisation the Infinity Security Force is also in charge of protecting the academic, entertainment, and medical presence of Infinity Enterprises outside of The Wheel. The expanded duties have helped ensured great medical benefits and the opportunity to travel as two factors making Infinity Security Force an appealing employer. The Infinity Security Force serves in a diverse set of capacities from marine, to naval, to police, and as such their rank structure is melding of popular ranks in all three career tracks. The uniforms of the Infinity Security Force are based on those of Onderon during the Jedi-Civil War era with the uniforms being crimson in colour with silver trim and a silver cape. The rank insignia consists of small badges that model the colour layout of the station, the arcs on the badges snap in individually with each arc representing one level of rank, as the Wheel has four arcs, the rank insignias range from employing one badge to employing five. The badges of the Star Admiral are surrounded by a circle of silver embroidery, for the Guardian of The Wheel two circles are employed, and for the Lord of The Wheel three are employed. Officers * Guardian of The Wheel Indigo * Superintendent Veero Atta, Marine (Reserves) * Lieutenant Rolant Alain, Customs Inspector * Corporal Maltorus Valen, Marine * Corporal Arani Cattington, Customs Inspector Ranks * ISF-1 Recruit * ISF-2 Trainee * ISF-3 Trooper * ISF-4 Constable * ISF-5 Corporal * ISF-6 Sergeant * ISF-7 Ensign * ISF-8 Lieutenant * ISF-9 Major * ISF-10 Warden * ISF-11 Inspector * ISF-12 Commander * ISF-13 Colonel * ISF-14 Captain * ISF-15 Superintendent * ISF-16 Commodore * ISF-17 Brigadier * ISF-18 General * ISF-19 Admiral * ISF-20 Marshal * ISF-21 Star Admiral * ISF-22 Guardian of The Wheel * ISF-23 Lord of The Wheel Ships * Ruby (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Censorious Tempest (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Dragonflower (Nebulon-B Frigate) * Din (Nebulon-B Frigate) * 7 Guardian Light Cruisers Characters Needed * Battle Droids * Bodyguards * Checkpoint Officers * Covert Operatives * Customs Inspectors * Dock Managers * Drill Instructors * Engineers * Guardian Droids * Guards * Information Officers * Investigators * Maintenance Officers * Marines * Medical Officers * Patrol Officers * Pilots * Quartermasters * Slicers * Technicians * Utility Droids Progenitor Medical Off all the subsidiaries of Infinity Enterprises, Progenitor Medical is still the one with the most mystery attached to it. Progenitor Medical operates Karakan Hospital in the Deralia Arc on The Wheel. The previous unnamed hospital is being upgraded considerably in tribute to the Karakan medical prowess that once existed on Deralia. In addition to the hospital, the company is committed to providing excellent medical care to the other members of Infinity Enterprises. It appears, however, that Progenitor Medical is looking into acquiring something, but even most of its employees have no idea what the final plan is. Personnel * Doctor Di'Yago Laarm Character Needs * Researchers * Scientists * Doctors * Nurses * Medics The Wheel Characters * Tiaba Solusar, Chief Executive Officer of Solusar Entertainment Enterprises * Kodai Vel, Chief of Security of Solusar Entertainment Enterprises * Creirwy, Corporate Sector Authority Ambassador to The Wheel * Axel Vichten, President of Paladin Security Consultants * Entaros Fenn, Martial-Arts Instructor * Ambani, Arch Magos of the Order of the Radiant Fist * Neesha, Owner of the Serpent Cantina * Taistil Anam'lar, New Republic Ambassador to The Wheel Character Needs * Court Magistrates * Legal Arbiters * Greeters * Porters * Janitors Non Infinity Enterprises Character Needs * Owner of the Crimson Casino * Owner of the Grand Horn Ranch * Owner of the Rhine Hotel * Imperial Ambassador to The Wheel * Sith Ambassador to The Wheel * Bank of the Core Branch Manager * BlasTech Branch Manager * CEC Branch Manager * Czerka Branch Manager * GenCy Branch Manager * InterGalactic News Branch Manager * KDY-SFS Branch Manager * MandalMotors Branch Manager * Merr-Sonn Branch Manager * Rendili StarDrive Manager * SoroSuub Branch Manager * SubPro Branch Manager * TaggeCo Branch Manager Category:Businesses